Costumes: Cloaks And Doorwings
by Aozoran
Summary: Jazz manages to convince Prowl to try on a costume for Halloween with unexpected and rather amusing results.


**Author's note:** XD A little bit of Halloween fun XD Jazz's attempt to dress Prowl up in a costume has 'unfortunate' results.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything XD other than the cloak!

* * *

"Hold still."

"Jazz… this is completely unnecessary."

"I said hold still, Prowler."

"Unnecessary and uncomfortable."

Doorwings twitched slightly beneath the fabric, the slide of the material tinkled sensitive panelling with each movement.

"Ya seem ta like it though…"

A hand brushed against a doorwing through the fabric, making Prowl shiver and arch back into those teasing fingertips, a soft mewl on his lips, unable to help the jolt of desire that ran through him. Before he was pulling away, straightening and attempting to tuck his doorwings down flat to his back, and away from the fabric.

It didn't work.

The fabric slipped down along with them, tickling him again. It was insane.

"Ya look lovely."

"_Lovely?_" Amber optics narrowed sharply at that. Unimpressed.

"I gotta few more ta try on ya. If ya would hold still… I might go a little faster."

"More?"

Horror. One he could stand… two? Three?

No… no… please… Primus… Save him.

"No more." Prowl was shifting away, tugging back out of Jazz's hands, the cloak wrapped about his shoulders and clasped at his neck swaying with his movements, stroking back and forth against his doorwings. "_No_…" A low whimper escaped him, doorwings fluttering wildly beneath the cloak, the fabric coiling around them… teasing him. "_Jazz_…"

"Yes, Prowler?"

"Get it off me…" His hands lifted, but instantly dropped back against his sides, his elbows having pulled the fabric just a touch tighter about him, one long stroking slide and he was half arching against the feeling. "Please… get it off."

"Ya let me do 'nother one and I'll get it off ya."

"Off now!"

Squirming, relentless squirming. Small sounds escaped his lips as he shivered again, unable to bear the teasing against his poor, poor doorwings.

"_Please_…"

"One more."

"No…"

"One more."

"_Please Jazz_…" A soft little mewl again, optics burning as he arched, body trembling with the unbearable heat that was rolling up within him.

"One more, Prowler."

"No."

"Fine."

Jazz popped himself up onto the edge of the desk, legs swinging slightly as he watched his Bondmate move towards the berth, the cloak swaying and sliding between the edge of the doorwings and hinges as Prowl fought against the tough fabric which had caught about his hands. He was delighting as he watched Prowl struggle, the look on his Bondmate's face well worth the 'retribution' he would get for it later.

"Ya sure ya won't lemme 'elp ya? One more… that's all I ask."

"No."

The cloak was riding up.

Slipping across the edge of the door hinge, robbing Prowl of any abilities other than to moan… Head lifting and twisting backwards he was beginning to fight against the fabric, twisting around within it, completely and utterly working his own systems up with the glide of fabric over sensor nodes.

Jazz grinned.

"J…a…z…z…." Prowl bumped against the edge of the berth, his unsteady legs dumping him forwards over the soft surface, doorwings fluttering madly, trying to escape…

The grin widened.

"_Noooooo_…"

The fabric rubbed up against the hinges in one long slow slide, hitting all those hidden sensor clusters along the way…

With a spasm, the black and white frame arched off the berth, doorwings flapping madly, as a cry of his name spilled from the other Mech's lips as Prowl overloaded wildly. The poor Cybertronian's struggles and arches rubbing the fabric over and over again against his sensors…

The grin could have sunk a continent it was so big.

With one last cry of Jazz's name, Prowl offlined himself… that face showing stunned pleasure and embarrassment…

"I only wanted ta dress ya up like da 'Phantom of the Opera', maybe I shoulda gone with da vampire look..."

Both costumes had cloaks.

Jazz had calculated it all.

The results were well worth the effort.

Poor sated Prowl.

Lucky doorwings.

Happy, grinning Jazz.

* * *

XD enjoy! Review XD HEHE


End file.
